Meeting Smaug
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Changed the dragon so he wouldn't look like a wyvern.
1. Tyrannical

"Bilbo, I think he's waking!"

Bilbo quickly jumped down in front of a small hill of coins and jewelry, dragging Elsa into hiding with him. With her size, he almost regretted bringing her along with him. It was only luck that the giant eye didn't see them as it gradually opened and slowly blinked, with a usual reptilian pupil darting about. The Hobbit soon paled, as did Elsa, at the unmistakable sound of something large moving behind them. Bilbo seemed hesitantly pulled out a ring with one hand and took Elsa's hand.

"Bilbo?"

"Elsa," he began. "I need you to hold on to me when I put this on. This should work."

Before she could question him, he put the ring on. Elsa suddenly discovered that everything, wether it was colored or not, seemed like smoke. The gold, therefore, was a hazy yellow and Bilbo was a hazy figure. Then, both of their attention was directed to what rose from the mountain of coins behind them...

It's head and neck was like a snake, with cart-sized scales that were all red in color. It's head was narrow, yet large at the same time. It's eyes were a blazing Orange, calmly scanning now. The one thing that unsettled Elsa was it expression. It's closed mouth hid it's teeth, showing only a menacing yet calm frown, which went perfectly with it's permanent glare and Apartment sized head.

This was Smaug, the dragon.

Elsa and Bilbo both stared in horror at what they had awoken. Their fear only rose as he turned his head to look almost directly in their direction, gliding forward on his neck.

"...**Well?**" Smaug spoke. "**...Theives?**"

Elsa nearly squeaked at the venom gushing, baritone voice that flowed his mouth. She and the hobbit now noticed his arms stalking like cat as his head drew nearer. A short pause, then another step and an intake of breath where Elsa's shivering shoulder was.

"**...I..ssmell you...I hear your breaths...**"

Elsa and Bilbo ducked low as Smaug's vibrating throat glided over them and stood once it disappeared. His head paused again before he would choose to turn his head back to them.

"**I..._feel _your air...Where are you...?**"

Smaug's nose was rapidly approaching them. He didn't know where they were, but he would soon. Bilbo looked ready to run.

"**WHERE ARE YOU?**"

A few moments after that, the two took off down the slope of coins. Smaug growled and gave a short chase after them plunging snout first into the gold. Elsa saw a pillar nearby and tugged Bilbo over to it, where the hid in front, away from the Dragon. Smaug rose, making coins rain from his hide.

"**...oh come now...DON'T be shy...**"

Smaug turned, and Elsa quietly gulped at the sinister thing on his face that had the audacity to be called a grin.

"**...STEP INTO THE LIGHT.**"

As nothing but silence ensued, the Dragon turned again, towards their location in a serpentine movement.

"**...There is..ssomething about you...**"

The two peered out from the left, nearly jumping when his head appeared on the right, his eye in front of them.

"**Something you carry...something made of _gold..._But far** **more..PRECIOUS..**"

Suddenly images bombarded the minds of our heroes. Images of an fiery eyeball flashed rapidly before appearing for a good 8 seconds. Suddenly the eye disappeared completely, the dragon's eye didn't look hazy, and neither did she. Elsa realized with horror that Bilbo had exasperatedly taken off the ring. Their attention was then directed to the eye and the massive, toothy, Demon-like smile 6ft under it.

"**There you are, THIEVES..in the shadows...**"

The first thought Elsa had was to try and use her ice powers. Bilbo must have known her intentions, because his wagged his finger slightly. She decided that he was trying to say that if she used her power now, the dragon may think of someway to avoid it. They would have to do it by surprise.

"W-we did not mean to s-steal from you Smaug, the u- Unassessably wealthy!"

Seeing where he was going and having a bit of skill in flattery herself, Elsa chipped in, all while trying not to shiver at his glare.

"W-we merely wanted to gaze upon your astounding m-magnificence. To see if you were as great-No! _Legendary_ as the old t-tales say."

Smaug snarled, making Bilbo's voice rise an octave. "W-we did n-not believe them!"

The Dragon's head retreated the way it's neck was curled. The two friends stared at each other in curiousity, then warily stepped out. Smaug had stood to his full height. Boy, was he Massive: His body was like that of a tiger, with four thick and powerful limbs and razors for claws. Like Godzilla, his tail was exzaggeratedly long and was sprinkled spikes along his tail and spinal region. His wing span was most likely 180 feet, leathery and thin, yet powerful. Each scale was unique, like snowflakes with some being more worn out than others.

"**Well, do you KNOW?**" The Dragon grumbled loudly. Elsa and Bilbo both vigorously shook their heads.

"Yes Indeed!"

"Oh the tales of your enormity, smaug..Are _stupendous!_"

"**Tell me something, my Dear...**"The Dragon's head floated closer to her and his orange glare focused on her. "**Do you think flattery will keep you alive?**"

"...N-no." Elsa gulped.

"**No, Indeed...You seem familiar with my name, but I don't recall seeing your kind before.**" The Dragon eyed them. "**Who are you, and Where do you come from, May I ask?**"

'Like we have a choice for you not to...' Elsa thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something glow blue. A quick glance told her was the famous Arkenstone in all it's glowy pebbley glory.

"We uh-I come from above the hill, he uh-lives under!" Elsa stammered, remembering Bilbo's house.

"**Underhill? Above the hill?**"

"Yes!" Bilbo started, inching towards the Arkenstone. " Underhills and Overhills my path has led. Thru the air, I am he who walks on sea! She be the one who makes long icicles and brings fresh snow!"

"**How interesting. Tell me what else you claim to be...**" Smaug slinked up, and his snout was only a foot away. The two suppressed the urge to gag at his...well let's say he needed a nice bottle of mouth wash.

"The *tiny cough* S-snow queen..." Elsa Answered.

"Luck-wearer...Riddle maker."

"**Lovely titles. Go on.**"

Bilbo paused, then said something that reminded Elsa of a funny event.

"Barrel-rider."

"**BARRELS! Now that IS interesting...**" Smaug slunk backwards, rising to his full height. "**and what about your little Dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?**"

Bilbo panicked, but Elsa suspected that Smaug would say this, if he was capable of speech whatsoever.

"Du-warves?" Elsa pronounced, pretending not to recognize the word. "I'm afraid we don't recall seeing any of those around here-"

"**Oh I don't think so, BARREL-RIDER! They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they drool about outside.**"

This time, Bilbo answered. "Trully, you are mistaken, Oh Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities."

The Dragon glared down at them with that sickly grin on his face, trying to feign politeness when it was clear he wasn't."**You both have such nice manners...**"

'Phew' Elsa thought.

"**For thieves...and LIARS!**"

Bilbo and Elsa watched as the Dragon's chest glowed slightly. For the most part, The Dragon hadn't harmed them yet. But that could change.

"**I know the smell and taste of dwarf,**" Smaug growls while he looks around wildly. Elsa sees Bilbo reach very slowly for the Arkenstone from the corner of her eye. "**No**** one better! It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh!"**

As Smaug slammed his clawed hand down, it jolted the piles of gold. Coins tumbled down the steep slopes, taking the Arkenstone with it. Bilbo gave Chase.

"Bilbo!" Elsa exclaimed, then chased him down the hill. She wondered why the Dragon didn't do the same, but she realized that he didn't have to move very far. Lucky for them, Smaug was too busy seething over dwarfs. The closest he ever came before Angrily slamming into one of the stone columns was leaning down to roar:

" **Did you think I did not know this day would come?! That a pack of CANTING dwarves would come CRAWLING BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN?!**"

Outside, the mountain shook with the sounding of falling pillars. The gaurdians and Dwarves alike looked around.

"What was that?" Jack frost asked to no one in particular.

"An earthquake?" Thorin replied.

"That my lads..." Balin grimly turned to face them. His face was filled with shock and grief at what he knew it was. "...was a Dragon."

The same look Balin bore passed to everyone as they looked up the mountain. Jack frost silently hoped that the two friends, one being very close to him, survived.

"Elsa..."


	2. Iron

Elsa couldn't even remember the last time she had to run this fast. Sure, she was a sprinter, but she didn't like it. Not to mention that swimming wasn't a good thing she did, especially seeing as how she and Bilbo were practically doing so thru gold coins. They burst out just after Smaug's massive hand slammed down on their area of escape. Overhead, his venomous voice echoed:

"**The King under the mountain is DEAD!**" the Dragon growled. "**I took his throne! I ATE his people, like a wolf among sheep!**"

They had to leap down a short circle of stairs just to avoid being nonchalantly rammed by his snout. This proved to be a bad idea as they ended up tumbling down a very steep hill of coins. Smaug didn't seem to notice.

"**I kill WHERE I wish, WHEN I wish..." **He boasted, his reptilian jaws open wide when he pronounced things with an 'I'." **My armor..is** **IRON!** "

With head darting forward and his wings outstretched the mighty creature glided down the slope after them, with his four UN-winged limbs tucked underneath him. Elsa and Bilbo had halted under a large Alter just as the Dragon landed on the top. She heard Smaug shift his weight from his perch and four giant feet appeared to her right.

"...**NO BLADE CAN PIERCE ME! ****!**"


	3. Accusations

"**It was Oakenshield...**" Smaug pressed, like a mean ol'cop. "**That filthy dwarf Usurper...**"

'Usurper?' Elsa questioned in her mind, darting to hide with Bilbo behind a pillar. 'What could he mean?'

Her attention was directed to a familiar glowing stone just outside of hiding. The Dragon crept past it swiftly.

"**He sent you here for the _Arkenstone,_Didn't** **he?**" Smuag seethed. Bilbo saw his chance and began running out while Elsa stalled.

"We have no idea what y-You're talking about!" She exclaimed. The Dragon turned fiercely, forcing Bilbo To turn and hide with Elsa as smaug stomped back.

"**DON'T bother denying it...**" He chuckled. "**I guessed it's foul purpose some time ago...**"

Bilbo saw the Dragon's hand slam next to a pillar, thankfully not noticing the Arkenstone.

"**But it matters not...Oakenshield's quest..Will fail...**"

Elsa dared to look out. The Dragon gave a far off stare at the ceiling. From what she could tell, he was imagining something.

"**The Darkness is coming...It will spread to every corner of the land...and consume all who oppose it.**"

'Sauron. He must be talking about him.'

"**However...you may not have to fret over your demise being at it's hands. Oakenshield can do that...**"

The snow queen blinked and so did Bilbo. Why would Thorin kill them? He needed them to get the stone...in fact, she'd noticed that he was obsessed with it, constantly talking about it. Even Jack noticed.

Pushing memories of her friend away briefly, she curiously asked. "What?"

"**Oh, you poor creatures. So blind to his ultimate desire...You are being used, Theif in the shadows, you are only ever a means to an end...**"

'...no. We're not being used...we can't...'

"**That coward, Oakenshield, has weighed you the value of your lives...and found it worth..Nothing.**"

Bilbo closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. "no..no..no...Y-You're Lying!"

Elsa could feel the massive grin from the Dragon as she had to indure his taunts. "**What did he promise you? Friendship? Love, perhaps? A _share _of the** **Treasure...? **"

The Dragon placed his fore arms on the roof, glowering massively. "**As if it were his give...**"

Elsa and Bilbo crept to the farthest pillar. They would try to make one last effort to grab the Arkenstone. They prepared to run, while the Dragon declared while hissing.

"**I will not part with a SSINGLE coin...not one peace of it.**"

They both ran towards it, hoping to make it. A thick tail swiped them into the air, thanks to angry Dragon. "**ESPECIALLY with no way to force me!**"

They tumbled down another slope, stopping only after between two more altars, 2 feet away. The Dragon marched down, angrily swiping pillars away and sometimes crushing them with his jaws.

"**My TEETH are SWORDS!**" He swiped a pillar." **My CLAWS are SPEARS!**"

As they warily stood, the Dragon put one hand on the left roof, and the other on the right. His wings spread apart to their full length.

"**My WINGS..ARE A HURRICANE!**"

Elsa almost smiled. Smaug roaring WAS terrifying her and it seemed he was going to kill them. But She noticed one major thing.

A scale from the Dragon's chest was missing.


	4. Our little game

"So it IS true!" Bilbo happily looked at Elsa. She did the same.

"The black arrow found it's Mark!"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY? **" Smaug whispered.

The two jumped and Bilbo stammered: "O-oh, nothing! Just that your reputation proceeds you, Oh smaug the..Tyrannical!"

Smaug's chest glowed reddish Orange.

"Truly you have no equal on this earth..."

Elsa turned to see what had caused the Hobbit to trail off. All three saw the Arkenstone nearby. Smaug was the only one to speak.

"** I am almost ****_tempted _****to let you take it...**" The Dragon blinked. **" if only to see Oakenshield suffer... watch it destroy him...watch it corrupt his heart...and drive him MAD...**"

Slowly, Elsa's breathing dragged out. Her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows pointed down and she gritted her teeth. She was angry, Dragon or not. This...thing could NOT insult any of her friends...

"**But I think not...I think our little game ends here...**"

"...yes. It DOES!"


	5. T-thorin?

To Smaug's brief surprise,a large creature in humanoid stature rises seemingly from the ground...made of ice and snow!(like that thing Anna threw a snowball at)

The thing roared and tackled the Dragon in a massive jump. Smaug roared in surprise and quickly batted his foe away. In the next instant he gave a short swipe of his tail that instantly scattered it. The Dragon turned back to them.

"...really?...just...really?! You couldn't make a large axe drop from the ceiling?!" Bilbo asked his taller friend.

Elsa slowly shook her head. Obviously, all bravery was gone.

"**...my mistake...It seems you are not a thief...but a WITCH..." **Smaug prowled forward like a lion among mice. Bilbo and Elsa backed away, The Hobbit's hand reaching for his pocket. Smaug's chest glowed again.

"**So tell me...WITCH, how do you choose..to DIE?!**"

Smaug darted forward to their area. His fang filled jaws separated wide and the glow from his chest went to his tounge. In a small amount of time, his jaws snapped shut...

Over nothing...

Smaug glared in pure fury, then reared back. He darted forward again, but this time a stream-no, a humongous blast of fire flowed from his jaws and onto the floor. The plasma spread across the floor, but unbeknownst to him, The friends had bolted away. After spotting their way in, they quickly stopped at the wall and Bilbo took off the ring.

"Not to rush," Elsa warily listened to Smaug's rage filled roars. "But we should probably run."

Bilbo nodded And they took off from the fire roaring Dragon.

* * *

Thorin ran down the corridor halls, determined to find Bilbo with Jack frost at his heels. And wouldn't you know it, they go out an opening and run smack dab into-

"Elsa! Bilbo!" Jack exclaimed happily as he hugged them. "You're alright!"

"More or less." Elsa blushed.

Thorin searched their hands. "Did you find the Arkenstone?"

Elsa flinched as she realized that in their haste to retreat, they didn't grab the Arkenstone. Afraid to tell Thorin that they'd forgotten it, The Ice queen as well as the Hobbit remained eerily silent for a long time. It was probably still there...with that Dragon...

At the thought of Smaug, she glanced behind her and began towards the open hall. "Uh, we really should be-"

CRANGG!

Elsa gasped as Thorin suddenly slammed his sword against the opening. Slowly, the pointed end crept up to rest just above her collar bone. Elsa stared at Thorin's expression of frustration.

"...T-thorin?" She stammered.

Jack frost took a step forward. "Thorin..put it down."

Thorin did so, but only because of a ragged breathing sound. Everyone turned slowly to see a large Dragon 60 yards away. Smaug's eyes turned to slits as he stared at them, while Thorin and Jack took up defensive stances in front of the other two. All of their other friends appeared from the clearing and gulped at the sight of the pissed off Smaug.

"That's big croc!" Bunny exclaimed.

"On my mark, we all jump behind us..." North commanded, as the Dragon gave a massive, mountain shaking roar.

"**YOU. WILL. ****BURN!****_!_****!**"Smaug charged forward with his jaws ajar and his throat flaming.

"NOW!"

They all immediately jumped backwards, barely dodging the incinerating fires of Smaug.


	6. Fighting back Part 1

Jack glanced at Elsa as they ran. "Y'know, you should wear jeans. You'd like them."

"No more dresses, thank you."

The group sprinted on, motivated by the sound of more fire being blown just as they discovered a door. They opened and dashed in panted, especially North. Elsa gasped and pointed at Thorin's cloak.

"Your Jackets on fire!"

Thorin yelped as Elsa sent cold wind to vanquish the Fire. He nodded, then began staring around them. Everyone followed his gaze:

The room was filled with armor and skeletons. Gruesome bodies with parted jaws and missing eyes. Blood spattered across the floor...

The Dwarves looked upon these with sadness and despair, remembering some of the faces. Thorin tightened his fists...

"No..." he said. "We are not to die this way...if the Dragon wishes to kill us...I won't go without taking off a hand of his!...We are the Dwarves of Erebor...We have come to reclaim our homeland...If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together!"

Although put in the wrong word use, everyone in the room, including Elsa: proudly smiled and cheered.

**Sorry about the wait. I shall continue.**


End file.
